


Savages

by hopefor_days



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefor_days/pseuds/hopefor_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a pirate. Amelia is the younger sister of the Governor of Port Royal. Her older brothers have despised pirates ever since the trio's parents were killed by them. But Amelia and Arthur fall in love. When her brother's find out, they capture Arthur and sentence him to death. Will Amelia be able to stop it in time? When the other pirates find out about Arthur's capture and sentence, they vow to kill all of the townspeople.</p><p>Who are the true "savages"?</p><p>((Originally posted on my Wattpad under genderfluid_nerd))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written way back in December of 2013 when we had the last big SOPA scare. It was meant to be a short thing in protest of SOPA.

The port town of Port Royal was bustling with activity. There was to be a hanging in the town square. A pirate had been captured and was to be executed. Captain Arthur Kirkland was the leader of a band of pirates that commonly circled the waters around Port Royal. But Governor Alfred F. Jones’ real motive for the hanging was more personal. His younger sister, Amelia, was thought to have had a romantic relationship with Captain Kirkland. And the American just wanted an excuse to wage war on the pirates, whom he despised with all his heart.  
Alfred’s twin brother and best friend, Matthew, agreed wholeheartedly. After their parents had been killed by pirates, the brothers vowed to wipe out the entire pirate race. So when her two elder brothers caught wind of the rumor of the relationship Amelia might be having with Kirkland, they took it upon themselves to find and capture the captain. They had not told Amelia of their plan, for fear she might try to get in the way. 

 

Meanwhile, aboard the pirate ship the Cour Valant, Francis Bonnefoy paced back and forth. Mr. Bonnefoy was first mate aboard the Valant. His companions, Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt, watched him from the helm as he paced the length of the ship.  
“Mon dieu, where is Arzhur?” Francis asked in his French accent.  
“I’m sure our capitán is fine,” Antonio replied, slipping a little bit of his native language, Spanish, into the sentence.  
“Ja,” Gilbert, the German of the group, added. “He’s gottverdammte Arthur Kirkland. He’ll be fine.”  
Just then, Arthur’s sister, Alice, came up from below deck. Her blonde pigtails waved in the breeze as her glasses started sliding down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes lit up when she saw Francis, but then dimmed when she heard their topic of conversation.  
“I’m afraid he’s not fine,” the British girl informed them. “Arthur’s been captured by the townspeople. He’s set to be hanged today. I only just found out.”  
“Mein Gott,” Gilbert muttered, his pet bird, Gilbird, flying around his head. “Vhat has he done to deserve that?”  
“It was that temptress of a Governess, Amelia Jones. The younger sister of the Governor, Alfred F. Jones,” Alice spat.  
“Souillon,” Francis murmured. “Those monsters are going to kill him without a fair trial!”  
“And they call us savages,” Antonio added.  
“What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. Their skin's a hellish red. They're only good when dead. They're vermin, as I said and worse,” Francis started singing.  
“They’re savages! Savages!” Antonio, Gilbert, and Alice sang in unison.  
“Barely even human!” Francis encouraged them, gaining the attention from other sailors on the ship.  
“Savages! Savages!” the ship sang.  
Francis stood on the railing, holding onto netting for support, looking over the heads of the pirates. “Drive them from our shore! They’re not like you and me, which means they must be evil! We must sound the drums of war!”  
The ship was rallied into a frenzy. “They’re savages! Savages! Dirty redskin devils! Now we sound the drums of war!” 

 

Back in Port Royal, the men of the town were holding a meeting before the hanging. Governor Jones and his brother Matthew were leading the meeting. Also there were their friends, Ivan and Feliciano.  
“This is what we feared; the pale-face is a demon! The only thing they feel at all is greed!” Alfred started.  
“Beneath their milky hide, there’s emptiness inside,” Matthew added.  
“I wonder if they even bleed!” Ivan argued.  
All of the men stated together, “They’re savages! Savages! Barely even human! Savages! Savages!”  
“Killers at the core!” Alfred slammed his fist on the table.  
“They’re different from us,” Matthew pointed out. “Which means they can’t be trusted!”  
“We must sound the drums of war!” Alfred concluded.  
The men all nodded. “They’re savages! Savages!”  
“First we deal with this one!” on of the men gestured outside to where Captain Kirkland was being held in a cell.  
“Then we sound the drums of war!” 

Aboard the Cour Valant, men were preparing for war.  
“Savages! Savages!”  
“Let’s go kill a few, men!” Gilbert sang over their heads. 

Back in Port Royal, war preparations were also being made. Men and boys were being recruited.  
“Savages! Savages!”  
“Now it’s up to you men!” Alfred yelled as he passed out weapons. 

Both sides were preparing to destroy the other.  
“Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war!” 

 

Miles away, Amelia Jones was daydreaming. Early that morning, she had taken her horse out of the stables and rode to the nearby hills. Her brothers were being especially protective and watchful over her and she needed time to clear her head. She closed her eyes and thought back to some of her best memories. She would often meet with Arthur at this very spot. She smiled as she thought of the most recent time.  
She hadn’t ridden her horse for fear that Alfred or Matthew would notice. As she crawled through the bushes, she saw a glint of metal in front of her. Arthur was standing in this very clearing, checking out his compass for something to do. He turned as she came closer and smiled one of his rare smiles. She grinned back at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
“I love you,” he murmured.  
“Will you really be leaving soon?” she asked, bringing up a topic she really didn’t want to talk about.  
“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered to her. “I think you’re brothers might be getting suspicious. And I’m a privateer. It’s what I do.” Arthur refused to refer to himself as a pirate.  
“How long will you be gone?”  
“A few months, at least.”  
“Why so long?”  
“Sea travel isn’t exactly fast. It’ll take awhile to get to one port to another and come back.” Arthur smiled down at her.  
“I love you so much,” she smiled back. “You’ll come back to me? Promise?”  
“Promise,” Arthur told her before kissing her on the lips.  
Amelia sighed and opened her eyes. She looked out across the sea, thinking of Arthur. If Alfred and Matthew ever found out…well, they hated pirates. They believed all pirates were scum and deserved to die.  
Amelia was jolted out of her thoughts by the ringing of a bell.  
Ring!…Ring!…Ring!  
Three rings, that meant a hanging was going to happen soon. But Amelia hadn’t heard anything about a hanging today. Alfred and Matthew would have told her. Unless…  
Amelia looked towards the docks. Arthur’s ship, the Cour Valant, was racing towards the port, guns and cannons at the ready.  
“No,” Amelia whispered.  
Somehow, her brothers had found out about her and Arthur. That had to have been it. She turned her horse around and raced back to Port Royal. 

 

The pirates aboard the Cour Valant were traveling to Port Royal as fast as they could. Francis stood at the bow, watching the townspeople crowd towards the town square.  
“This will be the day,” he sang as the breeze blew in his face. “Let’s go, men!” 

Alfred led the council to the square, taking a detour to the cell that held Captain Kirkland.  
“This will be the morning,” he whispered to himself. “Bring out the prisoner!” 

As the sides prepared to go to war, a shout rang out across the valley, “We will see them dying in the dust!” 

Amelia was racing back to Port Royal as fast as her horse would allow, trying to save Arthur.  
“I don’t what I can do, still I know I’ve got to try!” 

The pirate ship was drawing closer to port.  
“Now we make ‘em pay.” 

Trees blurred as Amelia sped through the small forest outside Port Royal.  
“Eagle help my feet to fly.” 

Arthur was being led to the gallows that had been erected in the town square.  
“Now without a warning.” 

The trees were starting to thin around Amelia, houses were starting to come into view.  
“Mountain help my heart be great.” 

Pirates disembarked from the Cour Valant as townspeople came to meet them, weapons ready.  
“Now we leave ‘em blood and bone and rust.” 

Amelia raced past the outskirts of Port Royal, pushing her horse as fast as it would go.  
“Spirits of the Earth and sky…” 

Men went sword on sword at the dock, pirates trying to get past, townspeople trying to push them back.  
“It’s them or us.” 

Amelia entered the gates of her home, planning to run through town instead of riding. She disembarked and ran, navigating the streets to the square.  
“Please don’t let me be to late!” 

As Amelia raced through town, the pirates pushed their way into town. More and more men joined the fight.  
“They’re just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages! Savages!”  
“Demons!” the townspeople yelled.  
“Devils!” the pirates yelled back.  
“Kill them!” Alfred yelled over all of them.  
“Savages!” the townspeople snarled.  
“Savages!” the pirates growled back.  
“What are we waiting for?” Francis urged the pirates even farther.  
“Destroy their evil race! Until there’s not a trace!” 

Amelia reached the square, but it was so crowded, she couldn’t even see the gallows. She started to push her way through the people.  
“How loud are the drums of war?” 

Once people recognized Amelia pushing her way through the crowd, they tried to stop her before she could reach Arthur. Meanwhile, men were still trying to hold off the pirates.  
“We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages!”  
“Now, we sound the drums of war! Savages Savages!” 

Antonio watched the fighting around him. Was this all really worth it, he wondered.  
“Now we see what comes of trying to be chums.” 

Amelia was making it even farther into the crowd. Now, she could see the tops of the gallows and the blond hair of whoever was standing there. Her heart started to drop.  
“Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of…” 

The crowd of spectators around the gallows were anxious to see the hanging.  
“Now we sound the drums…of…war!”  
The pirates were desperate to save their captain. The two sides sang in unison.  
“Of course it means the drums…of…war!” 

Amelia finally pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Her cerulean blue eyes made contact with Arthur’s emerald green ones before the platform fell from beneath his feet.


End file.
